behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
John Swasey
John Swasey (born October 18, 1964 in Houston, Texas) is an American actor, script writer, voice actor and ADR director working for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, and Seraphim Digital. His most notable roles include Gendō in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sir Crocodile in One Piece, Lord Death in Soul Eater and Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel - Boogy, Anna's Grandpa (ep10), Fairy (ep26), Light (ep14) 'Movies' *Lady Death - General Ahriman, Sever/Demon Priest, Torture Guards, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 - James (ep9.5), Mylene's Father (ep8), Presidential Aide (eps10-11), Spy (ep11), Additional Voices *AKB0048 Next Stage - Boss (ep9), Judge (ep1), Leader, Papa Cook (ep12), Yasunaga, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Additional Voices *Air - Guards (ep8), Hero (ep5), Monk (ep9), Monk Soldier A (ep8), Monks (ep9), Priest (ep4), Pursuers (ep8), Shrine Keeper (ep4), Soldier C (ep9), Soldiers (eps4, 9), Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Air Gear - Additional Voices *Akame ga Kill! - Bols, Nobunaga (ep9), Officer (eps20, 22-24), Spy (ep4), Additional Voices *Alice & Zoroku - Zoroku Kashimura *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - Mr. Yamagata *Amagi Brilliant Park - Ironbeard, King Crimson (ep14), Teacher (ep8), Additional Voices *Amnesia - Actor McCheese (ep5), Conductor (ep10), Doctor Pain (ep8), Hazmat Suit A (ep10), Helicopter Daddy (ep11), Mr. Blue Shirt (ep1), Pervert B (ep9), Thug Life B (ep11) *Angelic Layer - Kaede's Dad (ep13), Additional Voices *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Tachibana, Additional Voices *Aquarion - Lopez (ep15) *Aquarion Evol - Commander, Additional Voices *Area 88 - Mickey Simon *Attack on Titan - Dhalis Zachary *Azumanga Daioh - Dr. Ishihara (ep24), Principal (ep26), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Additional Voices *Baccano! - Van Dyke (ep14) *Basilisk - Additional Voices *Best Student Council - Advisor#1 (ep26), Aronist (ep1), Delivery Guy (ep5), God of Cooking (ep5), Narrator, Newscaster (ep1), Realtor (ep1), Ryuheita Iwazakura, Train Announcer, Yuichi Kimizuka (ep9), Additional Voices *Beyond the Boundary - Grandfather Nase *Big Windup! - Tosei Coach *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Geega *Black Butler - Undertaker, Damian (ep1), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus - Undertaker *Black Butler II - Undertaker (ep3) *Blassreiter - Shido Kasugi *Blue Drop - Headmaster Fukamachi, Additional Voices *Burst Angel - Professor (ep23), Additional Voices *Campione! - Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, Man B, Werewolf (ep5) *CANAAN - Toyama *Casshern Sins - Gido (ep11), Robot (ep12), Additional Voices *Chaika - The Coffin Princess - Cizeta *Chaika - The Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle - Arthur Gaz *Chance Pop Session - Chauffeur (ep12), Director, Doctor B (ep9), Doctor C (ep9), Doctor D (ep9), Doctor E (ep9), Kaibara's Employee (ep9), PA Announcer (ep1), Producer (ep12), Publicist (ep10), Staffer A (ep12), Yamanaka *Chaos;HEAd - Yasuji Ban *Claymore - Isley *Corpse Princess - Additional Voices *Cyberteam in Akihabara - Hibari's Dad, Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man - Hospital Director (eps 29-30), Sardini (ep16) *D.N.Angel - Daiki Niwa, Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Additional Voices *Darker than Black - Huang, Naoyasu Kirihara *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation - Bifrons, Cerberus, Tycho (Male), Additional Voices *Diabolik Lovers II : More,Blood - Karlheinz *Diamond Daydreams - Airport Announcer (ep12), Goto (ep1), Man at Store, Man in Black (ep2), Mr. Harada, Patient A, Street People, The Infirm *Dimension W - Additional Voices *Divergence Eve - Ghoul, Juhzou Kureha, Technical Officer *Dog & Scissors - Fumio Honda, Genji (ep1), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Announcer, Dodoria, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Eiji Kamishina *DRAMAtical Murder - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja - Enrique (ep8), Governor (ep4), Additional Voices *Elfen Lied - Doctor (ep10), Kohta's Father, News Anchor (ep11), Professor Kakuzawa, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao - Ivica Tanović *Excel Saga - Admiral (ep21), Butler (ep11), Corliogne (ep17), Foreman (ep1), Inchiki (ep10), Live Broadcast (ep11), Narrator (ep16), Not So Dumb; Not So Russian Soldier (ep3), Red Beard (ep4), Shop Owner (ep12), Sportscaster (ep16), Taranchu (ep22), Teacher (ep11), Terrorist Leader (ep9), Vice Mayor (ep5), Zeta (ep23), Additional Voices *Fairy Tail - Hades/Precht Gaebolg, Additional Voices *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya - Berserker *Fractale - Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration - Howard el Bridget (ep7), Additional Voices *From the New World - Endou, Squnk, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! - Chairman Daicustra (ep19), Customs Officer (ep9), D Sonar Operator (ep18), Shintaro Kazama (ep14), Terrorist B, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Gates, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Mr. Fujisaki, Zenji Ohnuki (ep5), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist - Karl Haushofer (ep51), Military Leader on Train (ep45) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Van Hohenheim, Grandpa (ep9), Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero - Additional Voices *Gangsta. - Chad Adkins *Gantz - Homeless Man (ep5), Iwaki (ep14), Muso Tokugawa, Naozumi Saito, Noodle Bum, Yoshioka, Additional Voices *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Shinbochi (ep8) *Gasaraki - Colonel Stilbanov, General (ep11), IFV Platoon Commander (ep3), Kei Nishida, Man In Suit 2 (ep2), Older Cop (ep9), Ronald Feigan, Transport Pilot (ep7), Watanabe Clan (ep15), Yoshitake Gowa, Additional Voices *Gatchaman Crowds - Additional Voices *Gatchaman Crowds insight - Additional Voices *GATE - Kato El Altestan *Generator Gawl - Anchorman (ep1), Beat Cop, Cop, Policeman (ep6), Professor Tekuma Nekasa *Ghost Hound - Brewer, Motoi Yazaki, Old Man (ep13), Additional Voices *Ghost Stories - Genta (ep1), Principal *Girls und Panzer - Board Member (ep9), Chicken Katsu Dude (ep10), Additional Voices *Glass Fleet - Conrad, Bride's Father (ep1), Captain A (ep19), Commander (ep2), Nicholas, Additional Voices *Gravion - High Dignitary, Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei - Llambias Representative (ep6) *Guilty Crown - Segai Waltz Makoto *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Christiano Savonarola, Additional Voices *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Fumio Fukamachi, Parliament Member (ep24), Resistance (ep25), Test Subject (ep1), Additional Voices *Hakuōki: Dawn of the Shinsengumi - Nimi *Hakuōki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom - Rogue Samurai (ep1), Ryojun Matsumoto (ep7), Additional Voices *Hakuōki: Record of the Jade Blood - Head Monk (ep9), Additional Voices *Hamatora: The Animation - Masayoshi (ep9) *Heaven's Lost Property - Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Ryousuke Sekine (ep21), Additional Voices *Hero Tales - Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter - Teacher (ep1) *Himouto! Umaru-chan - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage - Kozo Hoshino *Innocent Venus - Maximas Drake, Additional Voices *Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? - Ganesha *Jormungand - Leon Riviere *Jormungand: Perfect Order - Leon Riviere (ep12) *Kaleido Star - Ken Robbins, Chef (ep31), Swordplayer (ep39), Additional Voices *Kanon - Ballers (ep12), Demons (eps13, 15), English Teacher, Evil Chief Magistrate (ep12), Gawking Dude A (ep11), Man 1 (Ep1), Mr. Ishibashi, Party People (ep18), Sayuri's Father, Spectators (ep19), Teacher, Track Team (ep6), TV Freakout A (ep12), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma - Bernhardt Rhodes *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Masked Wrestler, Mototsugu Shirahama *Kino's Journey - Father (ep4), Hotel Manager (ep3), Man C (ep13), Official (ep12), Troupe Leader (ep7), Additional Voices *Level E - Luch *Linebarrels of Iron - Amagatsu Kizaki, Additional Voices *Little Busters! - Basketball Club Captain (ep25), Endo-Teacher (ep25), Grandfather, Additional Voices *Log Horizon - Arguer (ep13), Brigandia Jerk (ep3), Cat Man (ep7), Confused Gamer (ep1), Fedor (ep5), Julius (ep23), Malves, Noble (ep13), Nobleman Krendit (ep17) *Log Horizon 2 - Federico, Stranded Man (ep17) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Mashas Rodant *Madlax - Citizens, Clerk (ep4), Enfant (ep26), Galza Fighter (ep22), Man (ep25), Professor Beard (ep7), Purple Cat (ep1), Radio (ep23), Reporter (ep1), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier in Panic (ep3), Soldiers, Teacher, The Dead (ep23) *Magical Warfare - Wiseman *Martian Successor Nadesico - Seiya Uribatake, Cowboy Johnny (ep9), Einstein (ep18), Emperor Hyperion (ep14), General Masaka (ep4) *Medaka Box: Abnormal - Kenri Nogata (ep1), Additional Voices *Mezzo DSA - Otokawa/Mahito (ep9), Researcher A (ep8), TV Host (ep10), Takizawa (ep1), Tanishi (ep3), Additional Voices *Misaki Chronicles - Ghoul *Moonlight Mile - Aircraft Carrier Soldier (ep4), Foreman, Horner (ep7), Ivan Prochnow, Robert, Souichirou Saruwatari, Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid - Gouzabarou Seto *My Hero Academia - Master (ep13) *My Love Story!! - Additional Voices *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Asuka's Father, SEELE (ep21), Additional Voices *No Game No Life - Ino Hatsue *Noir - Dux (ep3), Priest (ep2), Reimann (ep11), Salvatore (ep8), Tristan (ep22), Wu, Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket - Narrator (ep26), Additional Voices *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Additional Voices *One Piece - Sir Crocodile, Brandnew (ep45), Gan Fall, Old Man (ep183), Shandian (ep169), Vendor (ep94), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club - Music Teacher (ep6), Yuzuru Suō, Additional Voices *Pani Poni Dash! - Michael, Professor (ep9) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Host (ep8B), Additional Voices *Papuwa - Baby Snail (ep10), Buffalo (ep9), Chubby Face Trooper (ep4), Giant Carp (ep17), Grasshopper (ep4), Hoshino, Komoro Family (ep10), Mecha Elephant (ep3), Mosa, Nakai Jr., Old Man (ep5), Umigishi, Yakuza Dude A (ep4) *Parasyte -the maxim- - Councilman (ep10), Detective (ep6), Police Officer (ep10), Teacher (eps1, 13) *Peacemaker Kurogane - Isami Kondo, Choshu Ronin 1 (ep3), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God - Audience Butthole (ep18), Bad Actor B (ep35), Boy Student (ep44), Cafeteria Chef (ep28), Classmate (ep44), Count Pythagoras (ep22), Genius Okudera, Klondike, Orpheus Male B (ep37), Passenger Mustache (ep35), SP 2 (ep48), Sebastian (ep4), Sissy Male Student (ep29), Students, Suzuki (ep46), Wu (ep39) *Princess Nine - Principal Mita, Baseball Announcer (ep1) *Psycho-Pass - Jyunmei Itoh (ep14), Additional Voices *Re: Hamatora - Ono (ep2), Samura *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Tajimamori *Rideback - Additional Voices *Romeo x Juliet - Paolo, Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction - Alligator Master, Walrus (ep11) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Tsukasa's Father *Save Me! Lollipop - Black Pearl (ep13) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Captain Genkai Gotou (ep19) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - Oda Nobunaga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Oda Nobunaga (ep4) *Sgt. Frog - Kogoro, Additional Voices *Shadow Skill - Scarface, Hulem (ep5), Additional Voices *Shattered Angels - DJ (ep8), Teacher (ep1), Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Kengyou Shizuhata *Shiki - Sasaki (ep20.5) *Shin-chan - Yoshiji Koyama, Additional Voices *Shining Hearts - Ron, Additional Voices *SoltyRei - Additional Voices *SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation - Tomi *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Volkan *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge - Volkan, Blue Robber (ep7), Drug Store Owner (ep13), Old Artist (ep8), Story Teller (ep5), Additional Voices *Soul Eater - Lord Death, Narration *Space☆Dandy - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II - Additional Voices *Steel Angel Kurumi - General, Commander (ep8), Scientist (eps21-23), Tech 1 (ep11) *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Hobbs (ep1) *Tactics - Clerk A (ep6), Monkey Trainer (ep7), Raiko Minamoto (eps17-25), Village Chief (ep10), Viscount Edogawa, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra - Governor of Paradise, Kachua, Additional Voices *The Future Diary - News Anchor (ep16), Additional Voices *The Rolling Girls - Mamoru Uotora, Additional Voices *The Royal Tutor - Smerdyakov *The Silver Guardian - Yuuki Riku *The Wallflower - Driver, Hanayashiki Hiromi (ep7), Math Teacher (ep11), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves - Head Apprentice (ep4), Townsman (ep3) *Tokyo Ravens - Genji Kurahashi *Toriko - Alfaro, Additional Voices *Trinity Blood - Archbishop Alphonso D'Este, Demon (ep8) *Tsuritama - Duck Boss, Duckmen, Additional Voices *Witchblade - Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation - Andrew Cherenkov, Elder Councilman (ep4), Lester, Woglinde Crew Member (ep1), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 4-Koma Theater - Van Hohenheim *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Steward *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom - Commander 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme - Gus, Zakuro *Air: The Motion Picture - Bus Driver A, Drummers, Festival Crowd, Guards *Appleseed: Ex machina - Additional Voices *Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War - Ichiro's Father, Policeman *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Peter Ford *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Booker Kudo *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker - Byron *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - Narrator *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Gendō Ikari *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Gendō Ikari *Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo - Gendō Ikari *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Karl Haushofer *Gintama: The Movie - Tetsuya Murata, Bystander, Man, Ronin, Underling *King of Thorn - Ivan Coral Vega *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion - Old Man, Wheelchair Man *Mardock Scramble: The Third Exhaust - Cleanwill John October, Elderly Gentleman, Additional Voices *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Crocodile/'Mr. 0', Man C, Person C *Planzet - Area Commander Yoshizawa *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Oda Nobunaga *Short Peace - Merle, Oni, Additional Voices *Spriggan - Mr. Smith, Additional Voices *Summer Wars - Mansuke Jinnouchi *The Boy and the Beast - Kumatetsu *The Place Promised in our Early Days - Okabe *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Gasback Gallon Getaway *Vexille - Borg 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air In Summer - Men (ep2), Mountain Villagers (ep2), Peddler Rooster (ep1), Pursuers (ep1), Shoppers (ep1) *Area 88 - Mickey Simon *Black Butler: Book of Murder - Undertaker (ep2) *Black Butler II - Lawrence Anderson (ep6), Undertaker *Crying Freeman - Tsunaike (ep6) *Dirty Pair: Flash - Colonel (ep2), Additional Voices *Dirty Pair: Flash Mission 3 - Andre (ep3), Assassin Leader (ep1), Father (ep2), Additional Voices *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Daisuke Aramaki *Hakuōki: A Memory of Snow Flowers - Ronin (ep2), Townsperson (ep3), Additional Voices *Halo Legends - Captain (ep5), Sergeant Hauser (ep4) *Itsudatte My Santa! - Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 1 - Coco, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *Murder Princess - King Forland (ep1) *Parasite Dolls - Eve's Client B (ep2), Older Worker (ep2), Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Gaia (ep13), King Shurifon *This Boy Caught a Merman - Gen Kawauchi *Vampire Hunter D - Dr. Ferringo (Sentai Dub) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water - Mediator Male Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (228)